


Vivid Dreams

by Amsare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Control, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Games, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Armitage Hux doesn’t like his real life: he’s got a normal job and he hates his colleagues. But in his dreams, he’s known as General Hux, a cold and determined man, feared by his subordinates. Every night he gets to live another kind of life aboard his ship, the Finalizer, until one night he receives a strange message from Kylo Ren.And Kylo Ren doesn’t play by the rules of Hux’s dreams.





	Vivid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write about these two. Also, it's been a while since I last wrote something in English, so I'm sorry for any mistake.  
> As always - mind the tags!

The bus had been late for the third day in a row. So it was no surprise that Armitage Hux got home exhausted and with the beginning of a throbbing headache. When he opened the door, he slammed it behind him, tossing the keys into the key dish next to the coat hanger. He was looking forward to getting some sleep for a very good reason: Hux had discovered that he was one of those few people who could have vivid dreams. Since he had been a little child, he could carry on a story in his dreams night after night as if it was his personal TV series. Reaching a place as safe as his mind it put him in a good mood, especially after a hard day at work.  
  
When he graduated from university, he had started to dream about a gigantic spaceship, the _Finalizer_ , where he was known as General Hux. The characters who lived in his dreams were very detailed: each one possessed his own flaws and virtues, their faces were different from each other. For this reason, Hux sometimes confused dreams with reality, but he had found a way to not lose his mind: when in doubt, he tried to make an object appear in his hand, and if it didn’t happen, he was sure of being stuck in his sad real life. In his mind, he could shape the reality, banishing his enemies if he wanted to.  
  
He undressed mechanically, folding his clothes neatly on a chair; he took a shower, sighting in relief when the hot water touched his cold, stressed skin. Then, he put on his pyjama and he heated up some leftovers for dinner. As he was sitting there, eating, he couldn’t stop thinking about his dreams. In the dream world, General Hux was a cold determined man, respected and feared by his subordinates: he could decide their fate as he was the one in control. But in the real world, Hux worked in an office, usually fixing problems caused by his ungrateful colleagues, such as Poe Dameron or Dopheld Mitaka. Like that time Mitaka had downloaded a virus on his computer, blocking the whole system, and Hux had to fix it for him. His colleague hadn’t even said _thank you_ , eyes glued to his phone, probably texting one of his annoying friends. If only Hux had been more like the General, Mitaka would have trembled in his presence, showing the respect a man of his intellect deserved.  
  
Hux sighed, putting the dirty plate and fork in the sink. He felt too tired to wash them: he would have done it the following day. He turned off the kitchen light and walked into his bedroom, without even turning on the light. He stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. He had forgotten to brush his teeth, but as he was falling asleep, he wasn’t thinking about it anymore.  
  
_Here I come._

***

  
He blinked a couple of times, getting used to the artificial glow of the neon lights right on his head: he curved his lips in a smile, as he knew he had reached the _Finalizer_. As always, he stood in the middle of his private chambers. Nothing had changed from the last time: his metal desk was right in front of the large window showing stars, planets, nebulae. _Welcome home,_ Hux thought, staring at his reflection on the glass: his face was relaxed, his hair combed back. He was wearing his black uniform, impeccable as ever.  
  
“General Hux, Sir, this is Lieutenant Mitaka.”  
  
Right. Mitaka.  
  
Hux turned his back on the window, reaching for his data pad, “What is it?” He shivered as he heard his voice so authoritative.  
  
It was _good_.  
  
“Sir,” Mitaka replied, “you are requested on the bridge, there is an unknown message for you.”  
  
“I will be right there, Lieutenant.” He pocketed the data pad, and then he walked out of his room, a smirk on his face. He rushed down the corridor, entering the elevator: he was ready to make his triumphal entry on the bridge.  
  
“General!” As soon as the door opened, the guards on both sides of the elevator greeted him. The rest of the crew were working at their stations, their eyes monitoring screens.  
  
“General, please, this way,” Lieutenant Mitaka called him from the nearest station. The young Lieutenant in his dreams had the features of Dopheld Mitaka, one of Hux’s colleague at the office. If in real life they didn’t talk much, here Mitaka was hanging on his every word. Hux walked towards him and then he stopped, looking at the computer screen: it was showing a very simplified map of the space they were in. Right in the middle of it, there was a flashing red light.  
  
“Play the recording,” he ordered to Mitaka. The man clicked on a button: suddenly, a hollow voice echoed throughout the bridge.  
  
“General Hux.”  
  
An uneasy feeling crawled down Hux’s spine. That voice felt _wrong_ as if it didn’t belong to his dream. Hux took a deep breath, bringing both hands behind his back, straightening his shoulders to make himself look bigger. Nobody would have seen him weak, not on his precious _Finalizer_. Besides, there was nothing to be afraid of, he reminded to himself, it was just another character created to live in his story.  
  
“I presume you don’t know who I am, but it doesn’t matter,” the message continued; Hux had the impression that whoever that being was, he had enjoyed recording it.  
  
“What really matters is that your ship is in the sacred territories of the Knights of Ren. This is a warning to prevent the useless loss of human lives, however insignificant they may be: change the route of your travel and you’ll be spared. Ignore my warning and be ready to face Kylo Ren’s anger.”  
  
As the message ended, an uneasy silence blanketed the bridge.  
  
Hux was full of rage. Slowly, he asked Mitaka, “have we got the coordinates of this… _Ren_?” He couldn’t help but shiver as he said that name, feeling the ghostly touch of two cold fingers caressing his nape.  
  
_Pull yourself together, you’re a General._  
  
Mitaka looked down, “no, sir.” His ears turned red as he pointed at the flashing red light on the screen, “as you can see, the systems are tracking the presence of an unidentified object, but it’s not physically traceable.”  
  
Hux was taken by surprise by that answer, as it was rare for similar mysteries to occur on his ship: could it be just a malfunction of the systems? Or maybe, this barbarian who was making fun of him was cheating the _Finalizer_ ’s radar. He couldn’t be _undetectable_ , could he? Hux clasped his hands behind his back, pushing his worries away. “Look at me, Lieutenant,” he blurted, “are you insinuating that this fool is supposed to be invisible?”  
  
Mitaka's head snapped up, but his gaze could hardly keep the General's; he licked his lips nervously and answered, “I-I don’t know what to say, Sir, I apologize.” His ears had become even redder than before: that man, usually so euphoric and optimistic, on the _Finalizer_ was nothing but a pathetic boy.  
  
Hux sneered. He went to his usual place on the bridge: he grasped the railing with both hands and spoke to his crew.  
  
“Let us continue on our route,” he said, “certainly we will not be frightened by a ghost,” he let out a laugh of mockery, which was shared by a couple of his subordinates.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp and deafening sound resounded throughout the bridge. Hux covered his ears, gritted his teeth: he looked around, noticing that he was the only one to be affected by it. His crew had just stopped, completely still, some of them standing, others in front of the computer, just like statues.  
  
He knelt on the floor and closed his eyes shut.  
  
_Wake up,_ he thought, _wake up._  
  
When he re-opened them, he was lying in his bed, the alarm ringing off insistently. He reached out for it, pushing the snooze button with trembling fingers, clothes soaked with sweat: it was the first time he had woken up in such a horrible state. Maybe he was more stressed than the usual, there was no other logical explanation. With a grunt, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, feeling more tired than he was the night before.  
 

***

   
Later at work, as he stepped into his own office, he closed his eyes, imagining his data pad in his hands, but nothing happened; he was awake, living in his sad reality and nothing could actually be more depressing, really.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned, his back tired and hurting. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of being watched, even if he was sitting on his chair, reading some e-mails. He had the same unsettling feeling in the break room, in the corridors, even in the elevator.  
  
Maybe he was being too paranoid.  
  
“I need some sleep,” he said to himself, looking forward to going home.

***

  
That night, once on the _Finalizer_ , Hux had not wasted too much time to reach the bridge: he wanted to know if there had been any news.  
  
“Lieutenant,” he said, as soon as he reached Mitaka’s station, “have there been other mysterious messages?”  
  
“No, Sir, the _Finalizer_ follows her route,” Mitaka replied, showing him a map, “we entered the _Forbidden Zone_ five minutes ago and no malfunctions have been detected.”  
Hux raised his eyebrows, “Excuse me? _Forbidden Zone_?”  
  
Mitaka caught nervously, “sir, it's just the name we decided to use to mark the… _The sacred territories_ , as Kylo Ren has called them in his message.”  
  
“I see.” Hux couldn’t understand why his men were taking that fool's message seriously. He had never heard of the Knights of Ren, and surely he wouldn’t have started believing in them right then. He sighed, “go ahead, I will ignore what you’ve just said.”  
  
“Uh, yes, of course, Sir.” Mitaka leaned towards the screen, showing the stars chart: compared to the previous day, there was no flashing red light or anything out of the ordinary. “As you can see, we are the only ones crossing this space and the projections are in our favour at 100%.”  
  
Hux smiled satisfied, “very good, Lieutenant,” he said. He walked towards the observation area, resting both hands on the railings: he liked to look at the space from those windows. In the distance, he could see the brightest line that divided the space in half: it was the Outer Band, composed by countless planetary systems. He had never gone so far from the centre of the Galaxy: but out there, his authority was weak and it was his duty to strengthen it thanks to that incredible journey.  
  
He was still lost in his thoughts when the whole bridge sank into the darkness.  
  
That wasn’t right.  
  
“Lieutenant!?” Hux exclaimed annoyed, looking for Mitaka, “Lieutenant, what's happening?”  
  
The ship's emergency lights lit on, tracing a bright blue path on the ground; Hux rushed toward the Lieutenant’s station, looking at the screen. Several warnings were appearing one after another…  
  
_Reactor 1 Malfunctioning._  
  
_Unknown System Error._  
  
_Reactor 2 Malfunctioning._  
  
_Unknown System Error._  
  
“Lieutenant, I want an explanation and it better be good,” Hux hissed, losing his patience.  
  
“Sir, I don’t know what to say, we're losing power!” Mitaka looked at him from the corner of his eye as he began to punch a few keys.  
  
“Lieutenant, you said that the projections were in our favour 100%!” Hux snapped as he watched the screen, helplessly. They couldn’t have collided with some other spaceship or satellite, the radar had been clear, there was no one except for the _Finalizer_ in that area.  
  
“I know, Sir!” The Lieutenant exclaimed, pressing another pair of buttons; he entered a four-digit code, and then waited hopefully for something to happen.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
_Communication Systems Malfunctioning._  
  
_Headquarter Line Lost._  
  
Hux was about to speak again when he froze on the spot; this time he wasn’t listening to a recorded message.  
  
It was real.  
  
“I had warned you, General,” the words echoed in every corner of the _Finalizer_ , “now you’ll suffer the consequences of your actions.”  
  
Mitaka had grown small next to the computer screen, his face even paler when illuminated by the blue glow of the lights. Hux gritted his teeth. “I'm not scared of a ghost,” he snapped, raising his head. He clenched his hands tightly into a fist, “I'm the most powerful man in this Galaxy. Nobody gives me orders!”  
  
Hux focused on just one thought: he needed to eradicate that voice from his dream. It was an anomaly of the plot to be cast away forever from his mind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he always did when he had to make changes to his dreams…  
  
A mocking laugh left him speechless: his eyes widened in disbelief, looking around in confusion. The bridge was still plunged into the darkness. “Nice try, General,” the voice said unimpressed, “but your tricks don’t work on me.”  
  
Hux felt his eye twitch. It had never happened that a character from his dream was so self-conscious. He was always the one in control, not the other way around. He swallowed, trying to regain some dignity, “there are more than eight hundred men aboard the _Finalizer_ ,” he declared, “the military strength I could unleash against these Knights of yours is immense. I'm not afraid.”  
  
The voice scoffed, “are you sure, General? Because I feel uncertainty in your words.”  
  
Hux wanted to reply but his words died in his throat; his neck started to close on himself, feeling a dark, cold presence on his skin. He brought his hands around it as if to alleviate the pressure that was crushing him, but there was nothing to touch. He scratched himself in despair, noticing with horror a dark figure before him.  
  
“Sir? Is everything alright?” Mitaka stood up beside him, frowning, staring at his General. The Lieutenant hadn’t seemed to have noticed the intruder on the ship, as well as the rest of the crew on the bridge. The dark figure moved toward them like a shadow, getting closer and closer; in silence, he stopped in front of Mitaka, who fell dead on the ground and disappeared into thick black smoke.  
  
Hux was shocked.  
  
_Wake up, wake up!_  
  
The figure laughed, “I admire your determination, General,” he said, making the rest of the crew disappear as he had done with Mitaka, “do you still think you're in control?”  
  
_Wake up,_ Hux thought desperately, _wake up now!_  
  
“Relax, General,” he sneered, “we both know you couldn’t die, not in a simple dream like this, there’s nothing to be afraid of.”  
  
Hux gasped when the pressure on his neck diminished, allowing him to breathe; he fell to his knees, still holding his hands around his neck. He was trembling uncontrollably, refusing to look up from the floor. For the first time, he would have given anything to wake up.  
  
“Look at me,” the voice ordered, feeling the cold touch of two fingers under his chin, lifting his head up. Unable to resist, Hux obeyed, staring at that strange black shadow.  
  
“Who are you?” Hux dared to speak, mouth dry; his head was spinning, his heart racing.  
  
“I’m Kylo Ren,” answered, “and I’m here to stay.”  
  
Hux couldn’t feel the floor under his body anymore; he was feeling like he was falling down, into an abyss of eternal darkness. Kylo Ren was still near him, he was sure of that, a constant reminder of the danger he was in. He opened his mouth to scream, but he didn’t produce any sound.  
  
Suddenly the dream changed and he wasn’t falling anymore.  
  
_Oh._  
  
Now, Hux was laying down on his bed, legs bent and spread. He looked up, where he noticed some kind of thick black rope tying his wrists together to the headboard. He gasped as he tried to pull against them, in vain.  
  
“Comfortable, General?”  
  
In the darkness, he didn’t know where Kylo Ren was hiding – but he knew he had his icy gaze on him, wherever he was.  
  
“What do you want from me!?”  
  
There was no answer, but instead, he felt something moving under his neat clothes, tracing his legs and then his tights. He swallowed hard, pulling against the ropes instinctively.  
  
That didn’t bode well.  
  
“What are you-!” The rest of his words died in his throat as he felt a burning pressure against his entrance, spreading him and making him wet. He couldn’t help but feel aroused, groaning, eyes wide in shock and mouth half open. He couldn’t believe that was happening to him.  
  
  _Too fast, too much, so wrong._  
  
“You thought to be the one in control,” Kylo Ren murmured inside Hux’s mind, “I’m showing you that you’re mistaken.” Whatever was pushing inside him didn’t find so much resistance as he was slick and unnaturally open. “Amazing, what you can do in somebody else’s dreams, isn’t it, General?” Ren seemed amused, increasing the pressure.  
  
“Let me go!” Hux managed to say through his teeth, squirming on the mattress. He was getting hard, harder than he could ever remember, and his body was craving for attention. It wasn’t his fault if that monster was using one of his deepest and darkest fantasies against him; his cheeks burned in shame and arousal, finding himself unable to keep his mouth shut as he felt a spark of pleasure hitting him.  
  
“You don’t sound very convincing,” Kylo Ren mused.  
  
“Ren!” Hux hissed, bucking up his hips, trying to find some relief.  
  
He looked down as two black ropes appeared, lowering down his trousers, working their way into his pants to caress the sensitive skin underneath. They wrapped around his cock, moving too slow and yet so right.  
  
“Ren, I swear, I- _oh!_ ” Hux moaned as he felt stretched wide, _so full,_ and arched his back; he pulled against the ropes, wrist hurting, his body screaming in pure pleasure.  
  
“Begging already?” Ren teased, whispering into his ear. Hux turned his head, finally looking at the stranger’s face. Kylo Ren looked like nobody Hux had ever seen in his real life: his eyes were a bottomless pool of darkness, where you could easily get lost into. His mouth had curved into a cruel smirk, his body leaning right next to his.  
  
He looked so _smug_ and so alive.  
  
“What do you think,” he murmured, face getting closer to Hux’s, “am I just a dream?”  
  
Hux bucked his hips into that sweet torture, clenching around that invisible _thing_ which was trusting into him in a punishing _exquisite_ rhythm. “I believe,” Hux said, sobbing, “I believe!”  
  
Kylo Ren seemed satisfied and caressed Hux’s cheek with two fingers, “you may come now,” he murmured, his warm breath so different from his cold touch.  
  
The orgasm hit Hux inevitably, who wished he could hate himself for it, but he just couldn’t as he came all over himself. Back arching off the bed, eyes closed, he didn’t care about anything at all.  
  
_Bliss,_ there was only bliss, liquid pleasure flowing through his veins, hitting his brain.  
  
“Welcome to your new reality, General Hux,” Kylo Ren said, sealing his doom forever. “I’ll never let you wake up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part inspired by an original story of mine, I changed some details and well, that was it. *hides*  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm also on tumblr! [ http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/](http://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
